<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unflinchable courage by HackerPenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274063">Unflinchable courage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackerPenguin/pseuds/HackerPenguin'>HackerPenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjala, I guess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ninjala (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Time for two ninjas fighting, with one ninja who doesn't want to get involved with the fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackerPenguin/pseuds/HackerPenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly boring weekend at the WNA academy become a bit more intresting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjala, I guess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Local fool meets up with her friend and the weird kid he hangs out with. Local fool then fights said weird kid after talking to him for 5 seconds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Van, do you think I can touch the security camera up there?"</p><p>"No way! It's, like, 4 feet off the ground!"</p><p>Kappei crossed his arms and gave a prideful grin "Come on, I could totally do it!"</p><p>"Then do it."</p><p>He walked a small distance away and started running towards the camera. He jumped, then double jumped. It wasn't enough. Instead of touching the camera, he ended up just slapping the wall beneath it. Van couldn't help but chuckle a bit while Kappei made an annoyed grunt.</p><p>"Well, how about you try to reach it?"</p><p>Van took a step back and smirked, "Gladly"</p><p>He jumped and used a gum dash, angling it upwards to reach the camera. Unfortunatly, he misjudged how far the gum dash would take him, so instead of traveling the few meters he needed to, Van launched himself high into the air, far past the security camera. As he reached the peak of the dash, all he could do was mutter a small "Oops..."</p><p>Before falling back to the ground.</p><p>"...Almost had it"</p><p>"You weren't even close" Kappei said, laughing.</p><p>Van smiled as he got up. To him, this was the best way to spend a weekend. Just doing dumb things with his friend. It was a nice break from fighting and training. But then, in the corner of his eye, he saw someone running towards them. A girl with blue hair, carrying a stop sign.</p><p>He whispered to Kappei, "Uh, do you know who-"</p><p>But was then cut off by the blue haired girl "Hey Kappei! What's up?"</p><p>"I'm doing alright"</p><p>"Ok, cool" She pointed at Van. "Is this the friend you told me about?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's Van."</p><p>She grinned and waved at him, "Hi, I'm Lucy. I'm here to fight you!"</p><p>I'm sorry, what? He thought, completly taken by surprise by the statement. Thankfully, the feeling wasn't exclusive to him, as Kappei stepped in quickly.</p><p>"Hold on, you can't just just challenge someone who you've known for five seconds to a fight!"</p><p>"Well, he hasn't said no"</p><p>"He hasn't said yes either"</p><p>Van shuffled around awkwardly "Alright, I accept your challenge, I guess."</p><p>"Great! Let's do this, right now!" She readied her weapon.</p><p>Kappei distanced himself from them. When a fight involves Lucy, he'd rather not be directly involved.</p><p>She lunged forward, barely giving Van a chance to react, and swiped at him with the stop sign. The impact threw him towards the wall, allowing Lucy to quickly dash behind him and strike him in the back. Letting out a small wheezing sound as he hit the ground, Van looked up and saw her smirk as she prepared for another attack</p><p>"You're seriously going down that easily? I expected alot more from you!"</p><p>Lucy dashed forward and swiped again. A swipe that Van easily sidesteped. She took a few more swipes and lunges at him, all of which he dodged before dashing into the air. Snarling in frustration, she followed him, quickly making an ippon katana as well. There's no way he can counter two weapons, she thought. Lucy did a horizontal sweep, forcing Van to use his double jump. She then did another sweep, confident that he could no longer dodge, only to be proven wrong when he jumped off of her stop sign and dashed towards the academy's roof.</p><p>"How the heck are you dodging everything I throw at you?" She shouted, trying her best to hide her frustration "You weren't doing that at the start!"</p><p>"I wasn't ready at the start" Van paced around on the roof, most of his attention was used to not fall. "I'm ready now"</p><p>"You could at least try fighting back..."</p><p>He smirked "Alright"</p><p>Forming four kunai out of ninja gum, he leaped off the roof and threw three of them. Lucy jumped and blocked all of them. Letting out a war cry, she tore off her eyepatch and gripped her weapon tightly. The pole wrapped itself around her arm and the sign splintered into five sections, forming claws around her fingers. </p><p>Angrily, she delivered a flurry of blows, Van somehow managing to block and occasionally counter each of them before kicking the ippon katana out of her hand. He dropped the kunai so he could jump off of it, higher into the air. Dashing upwards to catch up with him, Lucy didn't notice Van dashing behind her and by the time she did, there was no time to react. He kicked her in the back as hard as he could, sending Lucy flying towards the wall.</p><p>The recoil and the way he angled the kick slightly downwards let him stay airborn long enough to form four more kunai and aim them towards her.</p><p>"Alright, you win! I forfeit!" She shouted, the metal removing itself from her arm as she jumped down.</p><p>"I won?" He whispered, having not fully processed the sentence. A grin spread across his face, "I won!" He cheered, failing to notice that he was still falling before hitting the ground with a small thud.</p><p>Kappei ran over to his friend. "Are you alright?" He asked, trying to mask the slight worry in his voice</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. I've fallen from way higher places before. You, of all people, should know this"</p><p>Lucy approched them, putting her eyepatch back on. "Hey, how'd you do that?"</p><p>"Do what?" Van asked, tilting his head in a confused manner</p><p>"How'd you manage block every hit and also be completly fine?</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>She sighed "You blocked my attacks with your arms but there's no scratches or bruises. I didn't even think that was even possible!"</p><p>He looked at his arms. She was right. Not a single scratch. Van looked back at her and shrugged "I'm Not sure."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a moment, trying to think of an explaination. Having apparantly thought of none, she picked up her stop sign and walked away.</p><p>"That was rude" Van commented quietly to Kappei "She didn't even say goodbye"</p><p>"You forget to say goodbye to me all the time" </p><p>"...Oh yeah, I've got to start remembering to do that"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so first of all, what the heck are Lucy's powers supposed to be because I'm not fully sure. I've gone with the idea that it's basically metal bending because that gives me some interesting ideas for writing.</p><p>I based Van's fighting style mostly on Ori and the Blind Forrest because I felt the abilities you get in that game would translate well into Ninjala. </p><p>Anyway, this is my first time writing anything action oriented, so I hope it was alright.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring up at the night sky, Van paced aimlessly around the outside of academy. He prefered doing this at night; there was never anyone else out this late. It meant he wouldn't need to answer any awkward questions about why he was just pacing around and talking to himself.</p>
<p>Well, he thought he wouldn't have to.</p>
<p>He was starting to zone out when he heard a voice behind him shout "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' OUT AT MIDNIGHT?"</p>
<p>He jumped, mostly from surprise, partly from how loud the shout was. Turning quickly, Van could see the person who shouted in the distance. It was the blue haired girl he fought earlier today. He couldn't remember her name.</p>
<p>"I-I could ask y-you t-the same thing." He stuttered, still tense from sudden loud noise.</p>
<p>"I was bored. Thought it'd be fun to do some late night training" She twirled her stop sign around "And why are you here?"</p>
<p>"Couldn't sleep. Plus, it's nice to walk around out here"</p>
<p>"Alright. Can I walk with you?"</p>
<p>He shruged "I don't see why not..." The two of them wandered around for a moment silently, Van not wanting to speak until he could remember her name. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided it would be best to just ask.</p>
<p> "Uhh.. what's your name again, I can't remember"</p>
<p>"My name's Lucy" She giggled "Did you seriously forget me? You literally fought me earlier today"</p>
<p>"I'm just bad with names. I still remember you...and the fight"</p>
<p>Lucy stopped talking for a while, not sure what else to say. While she was quiet, she couldn't help but notice Van occasionally whispering to himself. His whispers were too quiet for her to make out what he was saying but she didn't care enough about it to ask. There was something else she wanted to know, however...</p>
<p>"So, have you figured out anything about the stuff you did in our fight today?"</p>
<p>"Still not fully sure, to be honest. I think it might have something to do with the whole 'Power of shinobi' thing. Like, it's some sort of defensive technique that just happens when blocking or countering."</p>
<p>"And what about the other stuff you did? Like the whole 'kicking me so hard, the force sent you flying away" thing?"</p>
<p>He took a moment to answer, as he wasn't fully sure what Lucy was talking about. But when he realized what she meant, he smiled widely. "Oh, d'you mean my deflect technique?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, what does it do?" She asked. It was clear to her that Van was really excited to talk about it.</p>
<p>"It basically lets me hit things away. I know that sounds boring but there's way more to it then that! Like, when I kick things away, the recoil is enough to send me flying into the air. Oh, and when I hit away things that would hurt or explode if I touched them, my shinobi energy or something makes a barrier around the part of the body I'm deflecting with so it won't hurt me and, uh and..."</p>
<p>He looked away, the enthusiasm fading from his voice "S-sorry. I kinda ramble on about things like this too much. I know it's annoying-"</p>
<p>"What, no it's not!" Lucy interupted "It's actually pretty cool! The technique and listening to you talk about it"</p>
<p>"Thanks..." he blushed slightly "Can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Sure. What's up?"</p>
<p>"What was that whole metal bending thing you did today?"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's something I had way before I found out I was a ninja. I can basically manipulate metal, that's all it really is. It used to just...activate...when my friends were in danger, I had no control over it..." She sighed as she recalled those painful memories, before returning to her cheery, slightly wild, demenor "...But now I CAN control it and it's awesome, look!" </p>
<p>Tearing off her eyepatch once again, she threw her stop sign into the air. It curled and compressed into a small ball which Lucy caught before it hit the floor. She ran a small distance away from him, laughing.</p>
<p>"Hey, Van!" She shouted as she threw the metal ball "Think fast!"</p>
<p>Van smirked as he jumped up and kicked the orb downwards. It slammed into the ground, leaving a small crater while he was launched up. He did a little flip as he landed on the ground. He was smiling until he saw the crater.</p>
<p>"Oh...do you think anyone saw that?"</p>
<p>"Probably not. And if someone did, it's no problem, worse things have happened here"</p>
<p>He gave Lucy a confused look "Like what?"</p>
<p>"Let's just say it involved me, another kid and some fireworks..."</p>
<p>Van chuckled as he checked his phone. His eyes widened as he saw the time. 1 AM. He'd been out here for an hour. Placing his phone back into his pocket, he turned to face Lucy.</p>
<p>"It's one in the morning. I should head back to my dorm room. Kappei might be awake, and if he is, he's probably worried about where I am."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I should probably head back as well..." She yawned "...Thank you"</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"For hanging out with me. And for fighting me. Alot of other ninjas get really scared or confused when they face me but you didn't. You took a serious beating in the first half but then you did a bunch of cool stuff and won! That takes courage...quite alot of it, too."</p>
<p>"Thanks..." He walked towards the building "We should do this again sometime"</p>
<p>"We should!" Lucy picked up her eyepatch and stop sign as she walked inside "Bye!"</p>
<p>"See you later..." Van said, smiling. He stepped inside and walked upstairs, back to his room. Cracking the door open slightly, he could see Kappei, lying in bed and snoring. He breathed a sigh of relief that his friend hadn't woken up. After quickly changing into his pajamas, he flopped onto his bed. As he curled up beneath the sheets and shut his eyes, Van reflected on the evening and his talk with Lucy. He really liked her. She was fun. And nice to him. Sure, she was weird and a bit unhinged as well but Van was a bit weird as well, so that was something they had in common.</p>
<p>He smiled as he drifted to sleep</p>
<p>He couldn't wait to tell Kappei about tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why do I always post or update my works late at night?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>